


441,504,000 from above ch.3

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: 本章有一点镯（单方性转）（一开始真没想到写出来cp这么混乱dbq 主cp还是笃是笃是笃）不许骂小孩！有什么冲我来（人身攻击我的也别来了）
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 4





	441,504,000 from above ch.3

10.

罗渽民近来在反反复复地做一个怪梦。

他梦见他站在学校的操场上，但是与往常的空旷不同，橡胶地上却开满了白色和粉色的花，在阳光下看不清是什么花，

好奇心驱使他往里走，在他反应过来以前，一只手猛地伸出来把他往下拽，他被拖进了一个无底洞，像爱丽丝梦游仙境里的那个兔子洞，

每次都是在他被刺眼的不知来源的霓虹灯光照得头晕目眩的时候醒过来，身边的小棕熊也他这不小的动静惊醒，揉揉眼轻轻地拍了他一下。

——李东赫的床板最近塌了，在新的床运过来之前都睡在罗渽民的房间。

“我觉得那个是李帝努。”罗渽民傻乎乎地晃了晃脑袋。

“啊是吗？我觉得你说的没错，因为谁他妈都看得出来那只手只能是李帝努”显然半夜三点醒过来的李东赫心情并不是很好。

“你还没发现吗？这就是问题啊，我本来应该很高兴和他在一起，但是怎么还是这么不安…”

李东赫掀开被子，并没有躺下去，眨巴着眼睛，好像没有刚才那么不爽了，

“因为他对你太好才和他在一起的？还是为了和他做爱才？做爱的话我也可以吧？虽然我和他完全不一样…”

“说什么呢！你再怎么也是我…哥？…不是…”罗渽民语塞。

“渽民啊，恋爱不是这么回事的，因为他对你好你觉得过意不去就答应他，对他也是一种负担不是吗？并不是和付出的真心划等号的……

“但是事已至此，就试着和他交往看看吧？也许你真的会喜欢他？

“晚安嘞。”李东赫这次真的躺回去了。

过意不去……吗。

那天是不是不应该在他家后院里答应他。

所以他最近去做公益做义工的频率也变高了，是因为李帝努而感到不安吗？

和小孩子在一起他的心总是能被治愈，他觉得自己所有的耐心大概都给了这群小小的生命，只有在这种时候他才真正是李帝努说的“善良可爱”的罗渽民。

可是李帝努不是那种孩子。

他一直在努力让自己也喜欢李帝努，他甚至养成了写日记的习惯，比起两人一起录的录像带，日记的相对的私密性让他更安心，

【今天也只是那种对贴心的亲故的喜欢，不是恋人的喜欢，为什么呢？拦在我们之间的也许只是一层薄薄的纸，但是我连那层纸也捅不破，我真是差劲】

【我已经没有那么困扰了，他还是对我很好，也没有我想象中那种很强的占有欲，我怎么还偶尔在害怕？总之不要想这么多了吧，跟以前一样活着就好了。】

【他也来幼儿园陪我做志愿活动，孩子们甚至比我更喜欢这个帅哥哥，他一直在笑，李帝努，李帝努啊，你是不是真的不会生气？你真的是上天派来的天使吗？让我看到你人类的一面吧……？】

罗渽民问过李东赫，是不是因为李马克太完美才喜欢他，大学霸，会写歌，长得帅，脾气好，所以才喜欢他的吗？

李东赫笑了一声，不是那种嘲讽的笑，但是罗渽民也说不好那是什么样的笑。

他抢我被子，呆的都不会网购，不会做饭还总喜欢帮倒忙，但是不完美才是他的迷人之处，因为我想喜欢的只是一个人，不是什么神仙。

人。

渽民哥哥，你最近是不是不开心？

幼儿园的小朋友问他，他不知道怎么回答，苦笑了一下。

他可能只是太开心了。

11.

在哪怕那次溜冰场邂逅两年以前，罗渽民都不曾想过自己的生活会发生翻天覆地的变化。

包括夜店，包括李帝努的出现，包括一切的一切。

包括和李帝努分手。

这确实不在他计划之中，他的计划是慢慢试着去了解他，喜欢他，像真正的男朋友一样喜欢他，并且也没想过会以一个并不体面的方式结束这段匆匆开始的感情——不，匆匆开始的只有他，李帝努等了太久了，可是毫无疑问两人都是匆匆结束。

四年零两个月三天。从罗渽民说“好的，交往吧”一直到他说“不要再继续了”的总时长。

对于李帝努来说，当然就不是这个时长了。然而也无所谓了。

不知道从什么时候开始，罗渽民真的像被王子娇惯坏了的小公主一样，对李帝努不断地提出过分的要求，甚至要求在他父母在家的时候在院子里做爱。李帝努每次尽管会犹豫好一会儿，最后还是答应，那次莫名其妙的野战也有惊无险地过去了。

你疯了？

李东赫在电话里骂了一句脏话，大声质问罗渽民。

故意的吧？以罗渽民的情商，怎么会干这种蠢事？

电话那头沉默了大约十秒。

对，如果他还留着，算他有本事，我没招。

你觉得你配不上他还是怎么的？不想继续下去不能好好说吗？

我不想让他对我有什么念想，最好从此讨厌我跟我一刀两断，一切都过去就行了，我不想耽误他——说难听点……

……当初在冰场对他大发善心的我才是造成这一切的祸端。

罗渽民这辈子没有说过这么重的话，声音哑哑的抖得厉害。

李东赫拿着手机的手抖得更厉害。

这根本不是那个和他一起长大的渽民，完全变了一个人，然而他宁可相信这是渽民的伪装，把本性隐藏起来的拙劣的伪装。

我觉得你有什么事瞒着我。他挂电话前的最后一句话。

确实有一些突然发生的事瞒着他，当然也瞒着李帝努。

罗渽民在某一次同学聚会不得已——真是不得已，他这个老好人太不擅长拒绝别人了——又去了夜店。他只在舞池外面喝酒，一口一口地抿不让自己醉，看见对桌不知何时坐着一个棕褐色长卷发的看上去与自己年龄相仿的女孩，

女孩眼睛很大，骨架小巧，五官精致甜美，有点像小狐狸，她穿着干净整齐的高中校服，和这个地方有一点格格不入。看上去像是刚从学校直接过来的。

但是她丝毫没有那种初来乍到的感觉，以一个轻松的姿态坐在桌边喝酒，桌上堆叠的酒杯表明她喝了不少了，但是神色自若，看起来酒量不错，

罗渽民刚迈入舞池的脚又收了回来，她发现他在盯着她看，笑了一下，豆沙色的唇釉在灯光下闪闪发亮。

“不去跳舞吗？”罗渽民问这个完全是出于礼貌性的关心，因为这位小姐姐尽管微笑着，看上去还是心事重重。

这套制服……没在附近的学校见过，罗渽民还想问点什么，女孩给他倒了一小杯梅酒，他心领神会地回到桌边坐下。

“国际学校的制服，他们都去外国人开的酒吧”像看穿了罗渽民的心思，她开口解释道，却没什么口音，是清亮而有磁性的女中音，略低却和李帝努的那种有浑然不同的质感。

罗渽民刚想问“有什么心事吗”，她趴在桌上长长地叹了口气，用夹杂着外语——以他的一点外语知识罗渽民的觉得那是普通话，还有朝鲜语——的韩语轻声嘟囔了一阵，但是听不清说的是什么。舞池旁边也太吵了。

她抬起头，一双大而澄澈的眼睛对上罗渽民的眼睛，悠悠地问道，

“小哥哥有男朋友吧？”

罗渽民心下一惊，为什么没有问女朋友……紧接着她笑嘻嘻地指了指门口，“我之前看到他送你过来了，还在门口亲了你——挺帅的哦，也很有风度，真好呀。”

罗不好意思地低头笑了笑，确实今天是被李帝努开车送来的，本来要自己过来，李帝努说“反正顺路，晚上不安全”就带他过来，然后回自家公司了，刚才还发了短信“晚上叫我，我来接你”。

怎么看都是完美男友的模范代表。

她笑了笑，他们就这么聊起来了，对话中得知她叫黄仁珺，比他大三个月，家人工作原因从吉林过来念书，只待了一年多，来这个夜店也是为了适应在韩国的生活。

“我不知道是不是都这样，韩国男生是不是都喜欢撒娇？对女朋友也会撒娇……前男友也是”

罗渽民礼貌地回避了“前男友”这个话题，只是笑，喝了一口梅酒。

“可是很可爱，我很喜欢”她又趴在桌子上，这次脸露在外面，眯着眼对罗渽民笑，是那种没有任何性意味的天然的笑。

“你喝醉了，我叫车送你回去？”罗渽民也没想着避嫌之类的，觉得干脆好人做到底。

“没关系，我朋友等下来接我”她打了个哈欠，

罗渽民点点头，准备起身去跳舞，僵在了原地。

最后他也没给李帝努打电话，而是被黄仁珺的朋友一起送回了黄仁珺住的公寓，他腰上的旧伤在这个时候莫名其妙地发作了，是以前做速滑运动员时候留下的老毛病，很久没发作他几乎快忘了，黄仁珺说自己学过护理，要带他回家帮他处理，他迷迷糊糊地答应了——本来也喝了太多酒。而且，这个女孩看上去很让人安心。

黄仁珺盘起头发给他擦药的神态像极了妈妈，温柔，温暖，尽管还有她身上花香味的香水和酒气混合的味道，他渐渐地困了，黄仁珺把他挪在床头，自己去洗漱了。

这个房间的两张床很神奇地连在了一起，黄仁珺说“前男友来的时候这么弄的，结果一直就这样没放回去了”，然后睡在了隔壁床上，她身上的香水味还在，还挺浓，但是也不难闻，罗渽民本来就有点困，现在几乎马上要入睡。

啊，我现在跟一个刚认识的女孩子在差不多同一张床上……

不要告诉他就不要紧吧？我们也没发生什么……都是因为腰伤……

“晚安”他听见黄仁珺柔声说。

“晚安。”他含糊地回应。

12.

夜半，罗渽民还是被疼醒。已经很久没这么疼过了。以前也是这样，疼起来会整宿整宿的睡不着觉，他闭着眼养神，闭眼前瞥到黄仁珺坐起来看了看时间，看他有些异样，瞪大了眼睛关切地扶着他，

罗渽民说没事，她看上去舒了口气。

那我在这里看着你。

不睡觉吗？不用担心我，你快睡吧。

不要紧，明天周末。

罗渽民安心下来，明明外表不是这样，黄仁珺却让他感觉到一种不可名状的柔和与沉稳，有点像之前的幼儿园见到的大姐姐，不论孩子们多调皮还是耐心地笑着教他们，罗渽民很喜欢她，很想成为那样善良温和的人。

酒精的作用还没有完全消退，他晕晕乎乎地眯着眼问黄仁珺，你为什么穿着校服去夜店呢，

我第一次去，没有像样的夜店穿的那种衣服……刚下课也不想回家找衣服了，她把头埋在枕头里闷闷地说，

以后还去吗？会不会觉得太嘈杂了。

没想好，这家的调酒师调的酒还不错。

他们都没睡，有一搭没一搭地聊天，罗渽民觉得李帝努这时候应该给他发消息了，也懒得爬起来看了，定睛一看黄仁珺就躺在她面前，手搭在脸颊边的枕头上，两人今晚第二次还是第三次四目相对了。

他觉得面前不是一个妙龄少女，是一只能通灵的小动物。

那双大眼睛在看什么，她的脑子里正在想什么？

他的视线又到了那两片薄薄的嘴唇上，已经失去了晶亮的唇釉的外衣，在黑暗中只看得清大概的轮廓，却让他晕头转向。

我不算是个念旧的人，但是我老是想起他，他对我很好，也很不好，给我买贵重的礼物，带我旅游，也在吵架的时候掐我脖子扇我巴掌。

她的声音很模糊，比刚才更沙哑，罗渽民不知道该说什么好。

仁珺，他的回应也哑着声音。

我的男朋友也对我很好，你也看到了，他从来不打我，甚至不和我吵架，可是我为什么一点也不开心？我是不是太贪心了？

她浅浅地笑，只是浅浅地笑。

我也不知道，我对我的男朋友也不差吧，他还是背着我睡了别的女孩子呢。

她说这些的时候仿佛在说一个陌生人的故事，平静得没有一点情绪起伏，像从没经历过这些一样，罗渽民突然觉得自己太混蛋了。

一直都很混蛋，对李帝努来说也不例外。他想。

我不该再想他了，黄仁珺慢慢地说。

嗯。罗渽民盯着她。

然后他慢慢地吻上了那个唇。

一念之差，即能改变故事的整个走向。

黄仁珺没有推开他，罗渽民觉得她也应该喝醉了，嘴里除了酒味还有淡淡的烟味，是什么……水果味的爆珠吗？他判断不出，她的嘴唇比看上去更饱满，而且柔软，温热，和李帝努的很不一样。还是让人很舒服的质感。

他们就这么缠在一起，吻在一起，黄仁珺纤巧柔软的手扶在罗渽民滚烫的胸口，罗渽民觉得自己在某个活火山口，马上要被高温的熔岩吞没，被酒精迷了心智的他没有停下的意思，这时候主动权反而到了黄仁珺手里，她凑上来颇具攻击性地吻着罗渽民干燥的嘴唇，咬着他的下唇急切地吮吸口中的那片软肉，仿佛要把罗渽民嘴里所有的氧气全部吸走。

罗渽民还是觉得她尚存理智，因为她的手即使在他大腿上游走，也绝不碰那个已经有了反应的私密部位，他轻轻地推开黄仁珺，在底下的状况更加惨烈前脱掉了那条被轻微濡湿的内裤，丢到床边。

“啊……对不起，都有反应了”

黄仁珺不作声，抱着他头埋在他炽热的颈窝，他已经完全失去理智，任凭自己的欲望汹涌，他做了一个更加大胆并且混蛋的决定，他把手伸进了她宽松的睡裤。

他当然一开始不敢直接扒掉她的内裤，只是隔着布料摩擦她同样湿润的私处，她渐渐发出高昂尖细的娇吟，然后转为低一点的呜咽，罗渽民喘息着，声音粗重急迫，黄仁珺此时的任何反应对他来说都是一种默许，允许他进入禁地随意采摘的默许。

他从刚才就一直在揉弄她的胸部，不算丰腴也挺有料，不满足于此的他往下缩了缩身子，含住她挺立的乳头疯了一样地舔弄，她的呜咽声更加甜腻诱人，这次她摸了罗渽民的硬挺，嘴里含含糊糊地叫着“渽民”。

“仁……珺……可以……吗………”

即使这时也不忘虚伪的请求。

黄仁珺轻轻地点点头，

他急迫地扶着黄仁珺纤细的腰准备进入，想起一些重要的事，

“套子……啊……”

他伸手去找，被黄仁珺挡住，

“不要紧……我安全期，快一点……”

这谁顶得住，他罗渽民根本也不是什么圣人，草草地给她扩张了几下就生生挺进去，黄仁珺张大了嘴却叫不出声音，只能发出虚弱的气声。

他放慢了节奏，已经很晚了他也不是精神抖擞的状态，还有随时可能复发的腰伤，两个人就抱在一起交合在一起，如同舞厅里的舞伴，随着不存在的背景乐翩翩起舞，围着灯光转圈，直到两人都精疲力尽地睡去。

黄仁珺是背对着他睡的，他看了看她头发之间露出的后颈的皮肤，对着细嫩的皮肤亲了一口，无声地叹了口气，闭上了眼。

13.

第二天罗渽民起来的时候黄仁珺不见了，只留下了一沓钞票，他再一看这里甚至不是她家，而只是夜店附近的一家宾馆，桌上的钱是一晚的房费。

他过意不去，想打电话约黄仁珺把钱还给她，发现自己昨晚竟然连她手机号都没留，本来也不会留，如果没有李帝努和他的关系他们就只是one night stand，事后拂袖而去再正常不过。

啊，忘记戴套了。

他又开始头疼，按着脑袋爬起来，腰伤已经好的差不多了，他穿上衣服，拿起床头的手机，

2条未读消息，一条来自志愿者活动中心的每周推送，另一条来自李东赫，“你又去哪浪了？醒了回我”

李帝努的窗口，0条消息。

他不该生气，怎么说先越界的也是他，可是他为什么无法控制自己的怒火，也许李帝努真的对他太好了，好的他忘乎所以了，好的他觉得一切都理所应当，觉得李帝努就应该围着他转，

他最后还是一通电话打给了李帝努，过了大概两分钟，打通了，李帝努的声音从对面不咸不淡——对现在的罗渽民来说，李帝努的不是十万火急的语气仿佛都是无关心——地传来，

“喂你好，”

“还认识我吗？”

“啊，渽民，起来了吗？我去接你。”

罗渽民一头雾水，这家伙冷静得过分了，李帝努说“等下我回个消息”，过了会儿又说“抱歉，昨晚事情很多太忙了”

已经有了小老板的风范，

罗渽民在他去忙活的时候百无聊赖地点开他俩的聊天窗口，意外地看到一条来自自己却绝对不是自己发的消息，

【你好，渽民给你的备注是“亲爱的♡”，您应该就是送他来夜店的那位吧？他腰伤犯了，考虑到安全原因暂时寄住在附近的这个酒店，由我暂时照看他，明天请到这个地址来接他可以吗？非常感谢！仁珺】

底下是一行地址，酒店的地址，还有一张照片，左边是仰躺着熟睡的自己，右边是仁珺的半张脸，应该是用前置镜头拍的，有点模糊，但看得清谁是谁。

他愣在床边，他是看着她睡下去的，后来她又拖着疲惫的身子爬起来给李帝努打了这么一大段字吗？锁屏密码……说起来之前在夜店她手机没电了借她给朋友打电话，就顺便告诉她了，

不知道收到这条消息和这张照片的李帝努是什么反应。

“我回来了，不好意思，”

“昨天看到我和女生同床的你没有……生气吗？”罗渽民还是没敢承认自己肉体出轨的事实。

“我要是会生气一开始就不会让你去夜店，我相信你。”传来的还有密集的敲击键盘的声音。

没话讲了……

“我马上过来，等我写了这个报告哈”

“帝努，”

“嗯？”

罗渽民深吸了一口气，然后缓缓地开口道。

“我真的不会再去了。对不起。”

对不起。

14.

那天在餐厅和李帝努提出分手前，罗渽民都觉得自己瞒得住李帝努，不知道他其实在次日早上就知道了一切，酒店好巧不巧正是李家旗下的，第二天跟着来打扫的服务员过来的经理知道这间住着李小少爷的小男友，把床上的一片狼藉拍给了李帝努。

其实没有这个图证，是个有点脑子的人都想得出发生了什么。

李帝努什么也没说，手指点一点删除了图像。就像以前他和罗渽民录情侣录像拍着玩，他在每次的最后都趁罗渽民外出的时候把罗渽民一时兴起拍下的性爱视频不动声色地烧掉。

你不想让人看见的，都由我帮你毁掉。

哪怕发生了足以终结他们关系的如此严重的事，他在心底依然抱有一丝希望，一丝美好，来自那个在冰场伸出手向他微笑的男孩的美好。他是一个真正的念旧的人，他认定罗渽民是他一心所属，那么即使罗渽民变成了另一个人，他对罗渽民的眷恋也不会轻易改变。

傻吗？是有点傻，可是他觉得值得。

他不算感情丰富，也没有太重的关于亲情的概念，独自长大的他在漫长的人生小径上遇见了闪闪发光的罗渽民，下定决心要和他同行直到尽头，即便对方不再闪耀。

恒星变成了白矮星也依然是恒星。

于是，理所当然地，李帝努很平静地接受了罗渽民提出的分手要求，罗渽民却气得要爆炸了，到这种时候，最该生气的人反而比谁都从容，还一脸“我会一直等着你”，李帝努！！！清醒一点！！！！我不值得这样！！！！！！

罗渽民随后平复了一下情绪，说，我要去找黄仁珺。

那天晚上开房间用的都是你的身份证，你去找，去哪里找？怎么找？用什么理由找？让她的家人朋友也发现一个不知道哪儿来的男人在找她？

李帝努，我怀疑你所有的人类的基本情感是不是都只给了我，我们俩没安全措施，我得对她负责。

我觉得让她自己来找你更加可靠，我也是在对她的人生和她的未来负责，还有对你负责。

少跟我说这些屁话！我们已经分手了。

罗渽民旋即露出后悔的神情，又把话说重了。

李帝努还是波澜不惊，站起身说“我去结账”。

罗渽民突然想起了什么，叫住李帝努。

那些，录像带，怎么办？

李帝努回头意味深长地看了他一眼，

我还给你。明天给你送过去。

时年罗渽民18岁零一个月，李帝努18岁零五个月。

成年人的关系常常因为各种原因戛然而止，走过罗渽民整个懵懂青春的李帝努被他自私地推开，他的疼痛，不安与火热的恋爱故事也就这样潦草地终止了。

罗渽民那天回到家，在黑暗的房间里坐在床边的地上，把李帝努推荐给他地歌听了一遍又一遍，直到昏昏沉沉地再次睡去，

Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there

告诉我你安坐于那儿的感觉

Feeling so high but too far away to hold me

如此快意但却遥远到无法将我拥在怀里

You know I'm the one who put you up there

你知道我就是那个让你安然而立的人

Name in the sky

将你名字留在我的天际

Does it ever get lonely?

你是否曾经感到孤寂

Thinking you could live without me

我想你可以活在没有我的世界里

Thinking you could live without me

我想你可以活在没有我的世界里

Baby, I'm the one who put you up there

宝贝 我本是那个让你安然而立的人

I don't know why

但不知为何

Thinking you could live without me, live without me

我想你可以活在没有我的世界里

Baby, I'm the one who put you up there

宝贝 我本是那个让你安然而立的人

I don't know why, yeah

但不知为何。 

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 文末的歌是Halsey猴西小仙女的《Without Me》，相见恨晚> <  
> 期末前赶了一场外地的拼盘真是伤到我了，但是也确实是一生难忘的经历了，不后悔  
> 这篇的剧情改了大概三次，最终版还是不甚满意，但是也想不出更好的了，算是解释了一下票支撑是怎么来的（大概？）  
> 活着很麻烦，爱一个人更麻烦，希望我们都不怕麻烦。
> 
> xzz 2019/12/9


End file.
